BHBL One-Shot: A Night of No Regrets
by KayJayComicArt
Summary: SMUT! Kaede takes up Orochimaru's offer and for one night, she forgets her hatred towards him and indulges in the desire burning through her body. SET AFTER CH43 OF BHBL, if you want to understand the context, you should read that story first, but it's not necessary. Enjoy!


**BHBL One-Shot**

**A Night of No Regrets**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the Naruto Franchise!**

**I do however own Mari Kaede and any other OCs mentioned.**

**WARNING, CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND MATURE LANGUAGE!**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE!**

**God damn this was hard to write. I was so worried about getting Orochimaru's personality wrong, but I think I managed to get the overall gist of his sadistic, masochistic tendencies right at least!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hm, hm, that won't be a problem~!"

Without giving her a chance to really respond, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, causing her to yelp in surprise as he finally claimed her lips, drawing her into a soul-sucking kiss that left her begging for breath. She felt the urge to shove him away once again and her eyes widened slightly. However after a second of hesitation, she melded into the possessive lip-lock, letting out a deep moan.

Who cared whether she let herself go for one night?

'It ain't like I'm a saint anyway.'

She felt his tongue brush her lips before pushing them apart, delving the long, snake-like muscle into her mouth with a guttural sound of desire. The defiant kunoichi shivered and dragged her hands up his back, grabbing at the fabric there as she reciprocated eagerly, further inviting him to explore her. "Hm, hm, I'm surprised at how well you're approaching this, dear Firecracker." He growled, pulling away from her lips to trace her jaw and neck with little bites. "I wonder how far I can push those cute little moans until you scream my name~!"

"Mm." Kaede grabbed at the shoulders of his yukata, attempting to tug down the material, but to no avail. "I ain't going t'break that easily, Snake-Eyes!"

"Oh?" His lips curled back into a smirk. Ever the defiant subordinate. "Is that a challenge?"

She did not have time to respond before he opened his mouth against the space where her neck met her shoulder and bit down hard, sinking his sharp fangs deep into her flesh, savoring the blood that pooled from the wounds, and the small yelp he heard that shocked him to his groin. "Hm, hm, if you were expecting gentle touches, you were sorely mistaken~!" He pulled away and licked at the blood that leaked from the bite marks.

"Heh, Do I look like the kind of girl who likes it gentle?" Kaede looked at him with a dark grin, eyes dark with lust and her usual challenging nature. "If I get bored, I ain't going t'stick around 'til the end, y'know?"

Her teases pulled a chuckle from his frame and in a split second he shoved her so she was pinned against the wall with a pleasant gasp. He planted his pale arm above her head and leaned down, tilting her chin upwards to meet his intense, smoldering gaze. "Trust me, Kaede..." He rumbled, licking his lips as his eyes roamed her form. "By the time I'm through with you, no other man will be able to satisfy you like I can~!"

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed his wrist. "Prove it, oh esteemed leader!"

"With pleasure!"

Kaede grasped the wall with a sudden hiss as she felt the nails of his free hand scrape up the bare expanse of her leg, curling underneath her robe to grab at the flesh of her thigh, nails digging into her tanned skin with little care for the marks they left. Orochimaru's eyes gleamed at the noises she made, and watched her intently, feeling his erection only harden further at her submissive role. He did not stop there though, his other hand unhooked her robe and he hissed into her ear. "Come to my room, it would be troublesome should someone walk around the corner and see you in such a delicious state~!"

"Mm! What's the matter, Orochimaru-sama?" She rasped out, but grinned as she pushed him away and started heading towards his room, the haze of alcohol ensuring her confidence remained, even after eleven sexless years. "Scared of getting caught?"

"Of course not." He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders with that usual outstretched hand exaggerating the movement. He tucked both limbs into his long sleeves and followed her with languid movements, oh he planned to draw this out for as long as he could. "I'm aware of how embarrassed someone like you would become should you be caught bedding with your enemy~!"

"Hah! Y'think I feel shame after everything I've done?!" She knew he was right, but did not want to give him the benefit of the doubt, instead she turned to face the direction they were walking in, grabbing his bedroom door and opening it without hesitation. Right now, she was solely focused on relieving the pain between her legs. "Don't make me laugh, I'm going t'leave here proud that I managed t'fuck y'within an inch of your life! The great Sannin, taken down by a woman using only her feminine charm!"

A dark laugh echoed through the candle lit room as Orochimaru closed the door and stalked over to her, stepping so close, she lost her balance at the edge of his bed and fell onto the plush mattress. "There's nothing feminine about your charm, Kaede-chan." He purred, planting his hands on both sides of her body, leaning down so his hair cascaded over his face, caging her in his sights. "Though I must admit there is an air of sexual attraction about you, otherwise I wouldn't have saw fit to pursue you in the first place."

"Heh, you think you're so irresistable, don't you?" Kaede's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was ragged with the intense kiss and overall excitement of the situation. The sight alone drew a guttural hiss from the Sannin's lips, and he grabbed her sash, all but tearing it off her body and tossing it to the side, her robe falling open to reveal her black bodysuit beneath.

"I don't think I'm irresistible..." He started, fingers tracing down the center of her suit, between her breasts and down towards her naval. "I _know_ I am~!"

The redhead let out a sharp gasp when his fingers found her clothed core, stroking the bundle of nerves slowly, testing her reactions to even the most basic touches. He knew she would be overly sensitive with her lack of activity, and the idea that even such a simple graze could make her shudder had him wanting to test the boundaries further. Another finger teased her hidden opening, moving up and down along the slit as wetness seeped through the fabric and on the pads of his digits.

"Hm, hm, to think you're this wet for me." He leaned forward further, nipping at her neck, where the wound had just stopped bleeding, his strokes increasing in momentum when he heard the lightest of pants from her lips. He wanted her to make more prominent noises, he wanted to arouse himself with her cries. "Do you want it, Kaede?"

"Nng!" Kaede managed to grunt, gripping the sheets with one hand, while she grabbed the collar of his yukata with the other, glaring at him. "If you're expecting me t'beg, you're in for a nasty surprise, asshole!"

"Is that so?"

Suddenly his touch was gone and Kaede sat up in surprise as he stood there, lifting the damp fingers of his hand to his lips, licking her juices from them with a seductive gleam in his yellow eyes. "Then perhaps you're not worth my time~!"

"Tch, you're such a bastard." Kaede growled, fingers twitching as her core throbbed painfully.

Orochimaru chuckled and leaned back down, their faces inches apart as his, now clean, hand reached up and grasped the shoulder strap of her body suit, pulling it down as if they had all the time in the world. "Perhaps, but that doesn't mean you'll remain defiant for long~!" He pulled down the other strap and Kaede shivered when both hands grasped the sides of her suit, tugging it down far enough to reveal the peaks of her tanned breasts.

He knew she was cold by the pebbling of her nipples, and with one hand, shoved her hard enough to push her back down onto the bed. Before she could curse him out for the rough action, he dove down and latched onto a nipple, watching as another sharp hiss left his redhead's lips, and she bit her knuckles to fight back more suggestive sounds. "By all means, Kaede, speak up." He taunted playfully, licking up the swell of her breast before he sucked hard, feeling her body tense beneath him. "What do you want?"

"Nng! Fuck off, I ain't begging!"

"Very well~!" His fangs pierced the flesh around her nipple and she yelped, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in sudden response to the pain. He growled, the vibrations only worsening the situation as he felt the sudden tug of his hair follicles illicit another jolt to his more eager regions. This spurred him on further and he grabbed the crumpled suit at her waist and yanked it off, baring her to the cold air of the room.

Kaede shivered and her heart pounded with both nervous anticipation and overwhelming need. When his fingers touched her without the barrier of clothing, she moaned, arching back slightly in her overly sensitive state. "Fuck...Stop teasing me and just get on with it, already!"

"Now, now..." Orochimaru drawled, pushing two fingers into her, starting up a slow, taunting rhythm that would have her begging in no time. "Have you never learned patience?"

She let out an irritated growl and glared at him, before she grinned and quickly planted her hand against his clothed length, causing him to grunt in surprise from her sudden touch. "Oh yeah? Let's see how long you last then~!"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Firecracker...!" The Sannin felt himself arching forward slightly, pushing his erection into the palm of her hand, the teases and anticipation making it rather hard to resist her touch. However he was known for his patience and he planned to make her beg before he even remotely entered her. "I can guarantee that it won't be me breaking tonight!"

Kaede cried out when his pace increased, thrusting his fingers in and out as he curled them towards himself with each outward thrust. Kaede felt the heat of her body rise, and her grip on the sheets tightened with one hand, while she stroked Orochimaru through his clothing with the other, her breath now near the pale man's ear as she panted softly.

"Beg for me!" Orochimaru commanded, he wanted to do more than simply touch her, he wanted her wet, and screaming for her orgasm, and no simple touch was going to accomplish that.

"Nng! Dammit, you're a pain in the ass!" She ground out, tucking her hand into the waistband of his grey pants, grasping his erection in her slightly calloused hand. "Alright _fine_ but don't expect me to ask a second time!" She rocked into his thrusts, breathing hard against the shell of his ear. "Take me Orochimaru, please...!"

The dam crashed down when she spoke those sweet words, and a guttural snarl warped his features, before he pushed her off him and removed his clothing, leaving his body bare for her eyes to admire. Now that she had a closer look, his chiseled chest was matted with scars, each and every one faint but noticeable in the right light. A sign of his struggles and battles from the past.

Swallowing hard, Kaede watched as he crawled over her and grabbed her thigh, lifting it to hook around his waist. "Good behavior gets rewarded, Firecracker~!" He then thrust into her, arching his back when she cried out in both pain and pleasure. The sensation of her burning heat surrounding him was nearly enough to push him into insanity. He had known the prize would be worth the struggles, however he had no anticipated she would feel this good beneath him.

Without giving her time to adjust, he started a slow pace, quickly picking up speed as her cries turned to moans of aching need. Her fingers splayed across his bare back, burning his skin as she dug her nails into the soft flesh of his spine. The pain of the sensation drew a hiss from his lips and he leaned down, whispering darkly in her ear. "How does it feel, Kaede? Do you like how cold I am inside you~? Tell me, or I'll leave you aching for release!"

"Mmng!" Kaede managed to mewl, arching her back as she felt herself drawing closer and closer to an orgasm. "Ah fuck...! Yes!"

"Do you want me to let you come? Do you _need_ to come?"

"Ah...! Y-yes!"

"Very well..." He bit her neck again, cutting the skin and tasting her sweet blood. "But you better scream so the heavens can hear you, otherwise there will be consequences!"

He slammed into her at the same time he pressed his thumb into her clit, hearing her let out the most harmonious cry as she finally lifted from the mattress, her orgasm rippling through her and squeezing one from himself, his entire body curling forward as he shuddered and grunted from the sudden release. Silence passed for only a second, allowing the woman to return to sanity, before Orochimaru pulled out and started moving down her body.

"Hm, hm, though that was pleasurable, Kaede...Don't think I'm done with you yet." He grabbed her thighs and lifted them so they almost touched her chest, leaving her lower half completely exposed for his eyes only. With a swipe of his tongue against the corner of his mouth, he bend down towards her.

"What're y'doing?" Kaede gasped, heaving from the exertion of her recent orgasm.

"Have you never wondered about the many uses of my tongue?" His eyes lifted to meet her's and he felt pride swell within him when she openly flushed and shuddered at the mere thought of what his extendable muscle could do to her. "Perhaps it would be easier to show you, hm?"

Then he let his long tongue stretch out and swipe at her opening, leading her to gasp as he licked her core, once, twice, over and over again in a rhythm that sent her reeling. He carefully pushed the long appendage into her and she whined as she felt it move. With every lick of her walls, she grew closer and closer to an orgasm, until she was practically mewling and rocking against his face.

"A-ah yes! O-Orochimaru...! Fuck!"

The Sannin enjoyed the view as he kept up his intense tasting, watching as she writhed against him, committing it to memory should she decide to never take up his offer again. Though he didn't care whether she chose to or not, he had gotten what he wanted.

At this point, he was just pushing her for another reaction, and savoring the response.

The redhead jolted and arched as another song-like moan left her throat and she came against his tongue, which he lapped up with ease, cleaning her as he slowed his pace before pulling away and licking his lips. "Now you know what happens if you listen to me, my dear~!" He stood up, satisfied for the time being. He scanned her form with his eyes, seeing the bite marks he had left along with the bruises and marks of his nails. He had claimed her as his own plaything, for now, he was done. "Once you're able to, you're free to return to your room...If you desire my 'company' again, I will be willing to give you a more 'intense' experience~!"

Kaede huffed as she laid there, taking in deep breaths as the Sannin went into the bathroom to shower. It was over and now all she could do was go back to her room and regret the decisions she had made.

What had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N: This is only my second time writing smut, so please let me know if I need to do better.**

**All reviews help me improve as a writer, thank you for reading!**


End file.
